Peep Show
by HitomiPMS-11
Summary: Series of oneshots including yaoi and yuri please enjoy I'll try to update soon. Full summary inside. Multiple Pairings. Will never be completed. Sorry:
1. Chapter 1

Peep Show

**Peep Show**

**This will be a series of oneshots, containing sexy strip teases done in my favorite (not sure about yours) yaoi/yuri pairing. Yes, this will be my semi-first time including a yuri, but I'm open to the challenge. And don't worry I'll make sure to update the story and not leave it with only one or two, and if I do leave you hanging you may -itch at me as much as you want. OK this first one will of course be my personal favorite pairing, SasuNaru. AU**

**Warning contains: mature content, yaoi, yuri, and multiple pairings**

**So with out further a due I give you…Peep Show! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto; all I have is a few posters and cable to watch the show.**

**XXX**

Sasuke walked the streets of the red light district, growling at any prostitute that came his way. He didn't understand why he was here; one minute he was gambling with the guys, the next he was here with every one else following him; Gaara, Kakashi, Shino, Shikamaru, Itachi, and some others he was unsure of.

"Aw, come on, Sasuke, lighten up. This is going to be an experience for us all." Kakashi comforted perversely.

Sasuke scowled at the older male; the other males just shook their heads in amazement at the Uchiha's unwillingness to do this. He was being the most stubborn man they'd ever met.

"Hey guys!!" A female yelled from a distance away.

They all glanced back to see Ino running up from the street with Hinata following in tow, blushing a deep crimson at the sights around her.

"Ah, Ino, what are you doing here? This is so troublesome." Shikamaru stated, boredom evident on his features.

"Well, I heard you guys coming up here to get some action, and I want some female action of my own, and so does Hinata." She stated proudly and loudly.

"Well, more power to you, I guess." Itachi stated from the side; everyone turned to look at him, surprised that he spoke since he and his friends had been silent the whole time.

"Never mind, let's just go and get this over with. Where are we going anyway?" Gaara all but whispered in his scratchy voice.

"Right this way, my boys!" Kakashi ordered "And…girls." Leading them toward a place called _'Take a Peep Show XXX'_ and below lit in neon it read; _'Gays and Lesbians'_.

They all followed behind some enthusiastic others, livid with no expression on their faces; they walked into the office and took a seat. Kakashi walked right up to the desk and rang the little bell on it; immediately a woman with large breasts popped up from behind the desk.

"Hello, how may I help you?" She asked, as if not wanting to be there at all.

"Well, first, you get to take care of my friend here. His name is Uchiha Sasuke, and he's in need of a real….how can I say this?... He needs to get a certain stick pulled out of a certain place." He whispered the last part in her ear.

"Ok, well does he prefer to watch or does he want some action?" She asked loudly, not caring who heard.

"Let's get him a little of both, first he can watch… let him see what he's getting, then if he's happy with what he sees, he can talk to you. Ok?"

"Sweetheart, do we have customers?" A woman asked as she walked in; she had short black hair and beautiful, round eyes.

"Yes Shizune. We have quite a few customers actually." The blonde woman replied, pure affection in her voice. "An Uchiha Sasuke is in need of a good show, followed by some attention. Apparently he has a stick up his-." She was cut off by a loud snarl followed by -

"Kakashi!" Sasuke yelled, having heard the words of the big breasted woman named Tsunade.

"Ok, break it up; let's go, Mr. Uchiha. You're due in the peep room." Shizune stated, leading the raven away into a dark hall lit by black lights.

Sasuke looked at his surroundings in disgust; he hated his situation and wanted to leave.

"Wow, you really do have a stick up your…well, never mind. This place isn't that bad; we keep the black lights so we know that we've cleaned it thoroughly." She explained to him.

Sasuke just winced at the grotesque pictures that popped up into his head; he was not going to enjoy this and was definitely not going to ask to sleep with the guy.

She walked him to the room door and opened it for him, allowing him to take a seat in the single chair in the room, sitting right in front of a tinted glass window.

"Ok, Mr. Uchiha, this is what you do. You slip your paying card into that slot there, which will pay for a good five minutes with the person you get. Now if you don't like what you see, you click the arrow right here and it will give you a different male. And once you have him, just press this orange button to allow you to continue viewing. Of course, you will then have to pay the rest of your fee, which will be withdrawn from your card. Alright, enjoy the show and we'll talk to you later about taking your view to the next level." She said, explaining everything before closing the door behind her as she left him in the room alone.

"I'm really going to hate this." He fumed, before pulling out his payment card that Kakashi had generously paid for with his own credit card.

As soon as he placed the card in, the lights went dark and the window lit up, showing a boy with a bowl-shaped hair cut and a green jumpsuit on. As soon as he started dancing, Sasuke searched for the button and pressed it, sending the bushy browed boy on his way.

Sasuke's eyes widened and he was caught off guard, when he saw a chunky boy in the room holding about three bags of potato chips in his hands; Sasuke made a face as he pressed the button again.

"God, where do they get these people?" He asked himself.

He rolled his eyes when the screen went up again to reveal a boy with dark brown hair running down his back and eyes as white as Hinata's. Sasuke was semi interested but once he heard the song state: 'It's Neji, Bitch', he quickly pressed the button again. He was growing tired of this. When the screen went up again to reveal a tall man in a black cloak with an orange mask on his face with a black swirl on it, he grew exasperated; pressing the button again, he stood.

"This is getting old." He stated and was on his way out, when he heard the screen go up again to disclose a blonde boy sitting in the back of a tiny room, wearing a bright orange jacket and a short orange skirt to match.

He stood suddenly on a pair of orange leather boots as a song started playing; he turned around and started to sway his hips to the rhythm of the song. He kept his eyes impassive, staring into the glass and straight at him.

Sasuke found himself entranced as he made his way back to his seat; once he sat, the boy started to really dance to the music. Slowly, he began removing his jacket; dropping it to the floor, he stepped forward and continued.

Sasuke leaned forward in his chair, watching intently as the boy moved to the pole in the middle of the room. Sasuke was so into watching the man that he practically panicked when his time was out, window going dim, curtain closing. He quickly pressed the orange button, sighing in relief when the curtain went right back up to stay. The blonde smirked in triumph, having noticed that he was to be the one to loosen up the guy that was so difficult to please.

"So, what brings you here, Mr. Uchiha?" The blonde asked in a sultry voice.

"You do, so what's your name?"

"Naruto." The blonde giggled slightly at the man's comment.

"Well, Naruto, you are the first one that's actually gotten me interested; let's see what you got."

"You asked for it." Naruto replied.

Sasuke sat back in his chair and watched Naruto as he spun around the pole, dancing to the rhythm of the music. Naruto smirked at the Uchiha and continued to dance sensually.

He ran his hands sensually over his bare tanned chest and abdomen. Sasuke licked his lips in approval, as Naruto slid his hands over his pink, taut nipples.

Naruto panted audibly from the closed room, the sounds echoed around the Uchiha from the speaker box; the blonde slid his hands over his skirt, brushing against his sensitive spot making him shudder. He kept his eyes locked on the Uchiha as his pushed his hands down to his boots and unzipped them, removing them one after the other.

Underneath his boots were the smoothest looking feet Sasuke had ever seen; he watched intently as Naruto tossed the shoes aside and swung his leg around the pole, causing the skirt to rise up his smooth thigh. Once his leg was securely wrapped around the pole, Naruto jumped into a swing, circling the pole continually until he reached the floor.

"So, what is your first name, Mr. Uchiha?" The blonde dancer questioned.

"Sasuke." He stated coolly, still keeping his eyes on the man before him.

Naruto then stripped off the skirt from his unnaturally wide hips, disclosing a pair of frilly girl underwear. Sasuke grinned at the boy, but soon that grin vanished when the traitorous hand of the man disappeared beneath the waistband of his underwear. Sasuke watched, breath coming harder then before as the blonde stroked himself within the confines of his panties.

Naruto groaned loudly; he never did this for a show before, he never needed to. It was always the audience that would have their hands between their legs, but Naruto found it hard to resist at the moment. The look and lusty vibe that he was receiving from the raven was unbelievably hard to bear.

Sasuke had the urge to join him in stroking himself, but didn't want to give in so simply to the need growing inside him. He watched Naruto instead, as his member grew more engorged by the second. The moans of the blonde grew louder, as he pushed his crotch into his own hand.

Naruto rubbed on the tip of his penis and hissed, his eyes wincing in pleasure; he looked at Sasuke longingly wanting him, but knowing it could never be possible.

"Show me, Naruto. Show me how much you want me; I want to see." The raven said hoarsely.

Naruto's eyes widened a fraction; Sasuke nodded in encouragement making Naruto blush a deep crimson. Naruto reluctantly pulled his hand out of his undies and gripped the sides of them. He watched the man through the window and slowly began to remove the last piece of clothing that was blocking Sasuke from seeing his whole body.

Sasuke watched intently as Naruto slowly began to push the bottoms down past his hips, just as Naruto reached the first spring of golden blonde hair, someone walked in the door to Sasuke's side, prompting Naruto to pull up his panties and continue dancing.

"Mr. Uchiha, we would like to speak with you about how much farther you wish to go tonight." Shizune stated quietly.

"Oh, of course, I would like to pay for the evening with this gentleman." He said loudly.

"Um, ok. Well if that's the case, then I would like to forewarn you to be gentle with Naruto; he has been a dancer here for a year already but he has never been asked for an evening, so as you can probably conclude he is still a virgin." She whispered, glancing at the now still blonde inside the room, as he tried to listen to the words.

Sasuke glanced over at Naruto then nodded his head to her, reaching his hand into his wallet. He grabbed his credit card and handed it to her. She nodded in reply and informed him of the new room he was going to be escorted to.

"Ok, I'll be back for you, let me just run this through and it will all be taken care of." She said smiling and left them alone.

Naruto looked at the Uchiha questioningly and asked him what was going on.

"Well Naruto, we are going to spend the night together." The raven said to the man on the other side.

"…" Naruto was too shocked for words

"Don't you want to stay the night with me, Naruto? Because if not, I apologize, we don't have to-."

"NO!! I want to, I was just amazed that you wanted me as much as I want you." He blurted.

Sasuke smirked at the blonde, making him blush with embarrassment, and then Shizune arrived and informed Sasuke of his departure.

"I'll see you soon." He told the blushing blonde and left with the woman.

Walking down the hall, he could hear music playing in the other rooms, but he ignored it all, continuing to think about Naruto.

"Ok here we are, Mr. Uchiha. Enjoy your stay and if you have anything on your mind, don't hesitate to tell us." She said, handing the key over to the Uchiha and walking away.

Sasuke unlocked the door to find a clean room with a giant bed in the center; he walked forward and took a seat on the bed to await the blonde dancer. Then the door opened to behold the blonde man, wearing a robe around his body. He looked completely terrified and intrigued all at once; stepping forward, he smiled at Sasuke.

"Are you nervous?" Sasuke asked, watching as Naruto closed the door to the room, locking it in the process.

"Yes." He answered "But I want this, never have I ever done what I did in there." He confessed.

"I'm glad." Sasuke said in response, stepping forward to lead the blonde to the bed.

Sasuke sat the blonde on the bed; with his hands, he untied the robe pushing it off of his shoulders, revealing the beautiful body that he'd seen only moments before. He looked Naruto in the eyes, taking in the terrified look he had, before leaning forward to kiss the small lips of the inexperienced male.

Naruto squeaked in surprise, before returning the kiss with equal fervor. Sasuke pulled away from the kiss to remove his shirt, revealing his pale white skin to the man; Naruto stretched his hands forward to touch the smooth skin.

Sasuke breathed in heavily as the indecisive hands moved lower to his pants; Naruto's hands shook as he worked the buttons of Sasuke's pants loose. Once the zipper was pulled down, Naruto pulled on the waistband of both Sasuke's pants and his boxers. Sasuke took the hint, standing up to allow Naruto to pull them to the ground.

When Naruto finally looked up, he found himself face to face with the hard cock of the obviously horny Uchiha; he blushed a deep red. Sasuke grinned at the blonde, before pulling him into another kiss, taking his seat on the bed once again; he slipped his tongue out to lick the seam of Naruto's mouth.

Naruto opened his mouth allowing the raven his entrance; Sasuke explored the deep cavern, memorizing every inch. Hesitatingly, he pulled away as he moved to kiss the blonde's practically edible neck. Naruto moaned loudly as Sasuke bit and sucked his way down.

Giving a small encouraging push, Sasuke maneuvered himself on top of the now prostrating blonde. Sasuke licked his way down the man's belly, tasting every inch of his skin; once he reached the frilly underwear, Sasuke began biting on the sensitive area, eliciting small whimpers from the blonde.

Reaching up with his hands Sasuke grabbed onto the panties and slowly began pulling them down past the blonde's hips. Once Naruto's member was released from the confines of the frilly panties, Sasuke started to lick the surrounding area. Naruto grasped onto Sasuke's head, threading his fingers through the locks of hair, trying desperately to direct Sasuke onto the right track. Sasuke grunted in retaliation, moving lower to the firm thighs of the blonde. He began to torture him into insanity.

"Ungh, Sasuke more." He whined, tightening his grip on the Uchiha's hair.

"Naruto, if you rush me, you'll never get to experience the beauty of making love." He said to the man.

Naruto didn't say another word, because Sasuke's actions made it completely impossible. Pushing Naruto's legs apart, Sasuke settled himself between them, leaning up to take the small lips with his own again. Naruto wrapped his arms around the Uchiha's neck pulling the man on top of him wholly.

Lifting his legs up, Naruto wrapped them around the Uchiha's waist, pushing up to rub his erection against Sasuke's. Sasuke groaned loudly, retaliating Naruto's bumps with his own deep grinds, Naruto's eyes squinted closed, tightening his grip on the man above him.

"Naruto, please loosen your grip. I'm going to burst if we don't stop." Sasuke panted hoarsely.

Naruto just gave short whimpers, before loosening his hold on Sasuke's neck as well as his waist. Sasuke sat back panting, his eyes wide with lust; he separated Naruto's legs, baring the blonde's most private parts to him. Licking his lips, he knelt forward, licking the smooth opening; Naruto's body writhed at the odd sensation. Sasuke licked upward, giving a full lick to the dancer's balls, causing him to shudder; Naruto's breath became shallow as he began to speed up his breaths.

"Mmm, Naruto relax." Sasuke comforted.

Naruto nodded his head, opening his legs further, pressing himself into the Uchiha's skillful tongue. Moaning loudly, Naruto gripped the sheets, biting his lip in anticipation. Sasuke had his tongue deep within Naruto's cavern moistening the area to better accommodate his length.

Once he felt that Naruto was completely prepared, he removed himself from his position, causing Naruto to whine at the sudden loss. Sasuke looked down at the panting blonde and grinned; he knelt down and kissed the blonde on the lips, allowing Naruto to taste himself on the other's tongue.

"Naruto, are you sure this is what you want? We can stop here and just fool around." He said cautiously, rubbing his fingers over the opening, stimulating the blonde

Naruto moaned loudly, nodding his head; cautiously Sasuke pushed his fingers into the entry way slowly. Naruto jerked in surprise but relaxed a bit, putting his trust in the raven.

He kept his legs propped up as Sasuke pushed his fingers in deeper, scissoring the tight space, making Naruto grunt. Sasuke continued watching Naruto's member twitch in anticipation; watching intently, Sasuke noted the pre cum leaking out of the tip. He had the sudden urge to lick it, but just as he inched toward it, Naruto called out in ecstasy. Sasuke looked down to his hand and realized he had found the man's prostate.

Sasuke pressed again, eliciting another cry from the dancer; Sasuke continued stimulating the spot, all the while stretching the blonde's tight hole. Soon enough, Naruto was bucking up in render, not wanting the beautiful sensations to end. Sasuke sensed that Naruto was completely capable of taking him in, so slowly he began weaning the blonde off of his fingers.

Once he had his fingers removed, he placed his weeping cock at the entrance; Naruto's legs parted to their extent as Sasuke pushed into the hole. Sasuke gripped the underside of Naruto's thighs, massaging the firm flesh, trying to ease into the opening without discomfort on Naruto's part. Naruto was panting hard, eyes closed, lips bitten; he was feeling pleasure and pain blended into one.

Sasuke pushed deeper until he was fully sheathed inside of his blonde; Naruto cried out at this but his cry gave way when Sasuke reached up to grip his trembling shaft and give it a firm stroke. Naruto shuddered, wrapping his legs around Sasuke's waist, pulling him in tighter; Sasuke moaned loudly as the walls surrounding him tightened slightly.

"Sasuke…please move." Naruto whined, hands reaching out to grasp Sasuke's shoulders.

Sasuke nodded once before pulling out from within the blonde and thrusting back in; biting his lip, Sasuke held back his own groan of delight. Naruto winced in discomfort, but moaned loudly in satisfaction; Sasuke continued to thrust into the blonde, in and out, pumping the hard cock in time with his thrusts. Sasuke's eyes were focused on the blonde beneath him as he continued thrusting into Naruto's tight entrance.

"Naruto, I want to hear you, to hear you scream out in ecstasy." Sasuke ordered Naruto, tightening his grip on the engorged penis.

As if on cue, Naruto cried out loudly, Sasuke having hit Naruto's prostate with a deep plunge. Sasuke continued his torturous actions, thrusting into Naruto mercilessly; Naruto tightened his hold on the Uchiha, bucking his hips upward to better receive Sasuke's thrusts.

They felt so close to release, the friction of their movements ringing through their bodies, Sasuke pounded into the tan blonde grunting each time he entered. Naruto felt weak and vulnerable, he held himself close to the Uchiha not wanting to separate himself from the extraordinary feeling.

Their stomachs were coiling in anticipation; Sasuke gave one final thrust into the blonde before Naruto came, and as his seed burst forth, his walls clamped down on the Uchiha's throbbing member, stimulating him to cum.

His sperm filled the blonde; panting loudly, the Uchiha pulled out and collapsed beside the shuddering blonde. Naruto turned to him and wrapped his arms around the man's waist and held on to him.

"How do you feel?" Sasuke asked.

"I feel shaky…my body is shaking all over. In a good way." He answered.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." Sasuke replied, pulling the blonde into a soft kiss.

Naruto moaned into the kiss, a smile playing on his features all the while. When they parted, Naruto thought back on what happened and grinned a goofy grin.

"What are you smiling about?"

"I'm not a virgin anymore." Naruto grinned cheekily.

"Nope, are you happy?" He asked.

"Yes, it was completely amazing. I had no idea that something like this existed. The guys' description has nothing on the real thing." He said excitedly.

"Well, I'm glad that you enjoyed it as much as I did." He said smugly, reaching down, he began rubbing the blonde's hip.

Naruto grinned at the raven, leaning forward he kissed his counter part. Sasuke returned the kiss gripping the hip in his hand. As they parted, they panted for breath, looking into each other's eyes.

"How will I do this?" He asked the Uchiha.

"Do what?" The raven inquired.

"Have sex with random men; every one of the other guys makes it seem so easy, like it doesn't make any difference. How can I do that?" He asked.

"You don't have to, you don't need to do anything like that."

"But I'm not a virgin anymore. I have to have sex with clients or I won't bring in enough money for Tsunade and Shizune." He stated worriedly.

"I can be your client, just me. Dance for any one who wants you, but any more than that is off limits. I will be the only person you can have sex with." Sasuke informed him.

"How can you do that?" He asked, unbelieving of the raven's word.

"I'll find a way." He stated simply.

Naruto remained silent, only nodding as the raven pulled him into his chest in an unrelenting hold.

"Just go to sleep, Blondie; I'll find a way." He comforted, rubbing the smooth back of the boy in his arms.

Naruto soon drifted to sleep in the Uchiha's arms, not giving a care. Sasuke didn't understand why the words came out of his mouth but they did nonetheless. He felt certain possessiveness over the blonde; he didn't want anyone touching Naruto but himself.

**XXX**

**Well I hope you liked it and I will try to update soon and not procrastinate and leave you waiting. The next oneshot will include a surprise threesome, yaoi. Reviews would be highly appreciated so press the "Go" button and submit one.**

**Hope to hear from you,**

**-HitomiPMS-11**

_--Beta'd by UKELICIOUS/Taisho-Arashi--_


	2. Part 2

Great Show

**Great Show**

**Ok, I am so glad that I could update so soon. I hope you like this one….It will be my first…..threesome!! squeals . I am so excited about this it is in fact a yaoi so I hope you all enjoy. **

**This is a GaaNejiLee; I couldn't decide who Neji could be with so I picked a threesome!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters that are mentioned in this fic. **

**XXX**

Gaara sat silently in his chair, ignoring the other people in the room; they were all so annoying. He looked straight ahead at the wall opposite him and thought about what he might want. He was actually curious to know if he could have two men instead of just one; that would be a very appetizing.

"Gaara?" The blonde woman called out after reading his name off of the list.

He stood silently and walked forward to the desk.

"What are you interested in having tonight?" She asked, holding a notepad in her hand.

"Two." He stated simply in his raspy voice.

"Ok, well I'll inform the men and have them come to you in pairs." She told him before walking into the back

Gaara waited patiently, ignoring the stares he was receiving from the other men in the waiting area; he could hear them clearly. They were such children, whispering about how Gaara had some weird fetishes having asked for two men to join him that evening. He just wanted to get the hell away from them.

Just as he was about to turn his evil glare upon them, he saw the blonde woman exit from where she once dispersed.

"Ok, follow me and I will show you to the room you will be in." They walked down the hall toward the room.

"Alright, here we are. You have a payment card; use it for your viewing pleasure, yadda, yadda, yadda. When you find the pair you like, press the orange button, enjoy the show, and when I return for you, you may choose to spend the evening with them, yadda, yadda. That's when you give me your remaining payment card, and I direct you to one of our bedrooms." She explained quickly; shoving him into the room, she left him alone.

Gaara just shrugged his thoughts off and took a seat in his chair; pushing his card into the slot, he began to relax. Then a screen rolled up, revealing a chunky male with chips and a guy with a trench coat and sun glasses. Gaara quickly pressed a button to change them; his eyes had widened in horror at the sight before him.

When the screen re-opened, Gaara found himself staring at two men dancing sensually. One was wearing a green jumpsuit with bushy eyebrows and a bowl-shaped hair cut; he was not attractive at a first glance, but when his attention turned southward, he thought twice before pressing the button.

This could be interesting; turning his attention to the other dancing male, he saw long, black hair and ivory white eyes; he was beautiful. This pair just might be the one he was looking for.

Watching the pair as they danced to the music, they slowly began circling one another.

"My name is Neji, and this is Lee." The ivory eyed dancer said to Gaara and as if to make things more interesting, he slapped the other in the ass, making a nice, _smack_ sound that echoed in the room.

Having become intrigued by the scene, Gaara pressed the orange button in order to keep watching.

The two grabbed the other by the hip and began grinding into one another. The ivory eyed dancer reached his unoccupied hand to the back of the other's jumpsuit, in order to unzip the tight garment.

In response to the other's actions, the bushy browed guy pushed his outfit off of his shoulders, allowing it to fall down to his hips where it hung snugly to him.

Neji shook his hips into the other man, making him moan out in protest; the boy called Lee pushed his hands under the shirt of the other man. Turning to face Gaara, Lee began pushing the shirt up and off of the pale counter part. Gaara smirked at the man and watched them, an erection bulging in his pants; they were now half naked, stripping each other of their clothing, all the while dancing sensually to the music.

Gaara was growing impatient; he wanted his release soon, and he wanted to go to the room, so he could ravish the two men in front of him.

"So, what's your name?" The one named Lee asked.

"Gaara, my name is Gaara." He said to the pair, not taking his eyes off of them.

"Well, Gaara, our time is just about to end." Neji said to him, slipping his hand over Lee's hips, moving behind to grasp the cheek.

As if on cue, the blonde woman's lover walked into the room, disrupting Gaara's thoughts.

"Alright, Mr. Sabaku, if you wish to continue this in a private room, then I'll need to take your payment card." Shizune informed him; he handed it over.

"Ok, just give me a moment, and I'll return and escort you to the room." She said to him, taking her leave, allowing the three of them to be alone once more.

Gaara turned to look at the two men within the glass and smirked; this was going to be a wild evening. He felt his cock twitch in anticipation.

Neji's ivory white eyes watched the red head; he wanted him to be inside of him, while he was inside of Lee. Looking down at Lee, Neji smirked; Lee returned the smirk with a wide grin.

He knew what it felt like to be with men. Neji Hyuuga had been around; he was not new to the game and neither was Lee, though they acted that way they were both experienced.

Neji was very hard to please as an uke, so he became accustomed to being the seme. Whenever he was uke, he had to fake an orgasm just to satisfy the customer. Lee, on the other hand, had spent the majority of his career on bottom, taking dick up his tight ass since the beginning. He'd even been screwed by Neji a time or two…or maybe more.

He enjoyed being bottom; he preferred it actually it was much more pleasurable twice as much to be exact. He liked getting fucked up the ass, a cock stimulating his prostate, while he jerked off on his cock at the same time. All of their thoughts were cut short when Shizune entered the room; she smiled at them all before looking to Gaara.

"Come with me, Mr. Sabaku. I will direct you to your room." She led him out the door.

Gaara looked around the halls curiously; he could hear screams and moans coming from one of the rooms they passed. Once they made it to the room, she opened the door and directed him inside.

She briefly gave him the rules, before leaving him alone in the room. Walking to the bed, he removed his shoes and sat on his knees in the center of the bed, watching the door awaiting their arrival.

He didn't wait long, not soon after he sat in place the two men entered the room, they looked at him seductively before making their way toward him. Lee crawled onto the bed so that he was in front of the red head, leaning forward he began to kiss him, the kiss was returned immediately. Gaara roughly grabbed a fist full of the bowl shaped hair and kissed him fervently, then he felt hands work their way underneath his shirt from behind as well as a pair of lips upon his neck.

Neji pushed his fingers along the smooth skin of the man, feeling the contours of his back as he sucked on his neck the entire time. Slowly he pulled the man's shirt up and over his head, separating the two from their kiss. Using this to his advantage, Neji leaped forward and began to kiss the redhead and Lee, tasting them both in a passionate kiss.

Reaching his hands down, he pushed the bushy-browed boy's jumpsuit past his hips, leaving him bared. Lee removed them the rest of the way, tossing them off to the side. He grabbed Gaara's pants and began to pull them off, while he kissed Neji. Once the pants were removed, Lee saw Gaara's full erection, precum leaking from the tip.

Neji separated from his kiss with Gaara to work his own tightening pants undone, and Lee stepped in, kissing Gaara to occupy his attention. Once Neji was completely naked, he watched them before moving in.

Positioning Lee on his bottom, so that he had to lean back into the red head to continue their kiss, Neji began to tease the erect cock with his tongue.

Leaning down, Neji began licking the tip of Lee's cock, causing the man to groan into his kiss with Gaara. The ivory eyed male held Lee in place as his tongue slid along the vein on the underside of the hardened member.

Lee was becoming overwhelmed with the pleasure coursing through his body; when he parted from the kiss, he was panting for air.

Gaara licked his lips as he watched Neji begin to suck Lee off, engulfing the weeping cock into his mouth, his head bobbing up and down. Gaara looked at his body position, his ass looking plump and firm.

Slowly, he made his way behind the man. The only sounds that could be heard were the moans from Lee and the humming from Neji sucking on the shaft within his mouth.

Slicking up his fingers, Neji reached beneath Lee's butt; he pushed them within the tight heat, eliciting a cry from the bushy browed male. Neji thrust his fingers in and out of the tight ass, confident that Gaara was enjoying the show. Then without warning, Neji felt a slicked muscle rubbing a circle around his puckered entrance.

He flinched at the shock of the action. He closed his eyes and relaxed, moaning onto the erection he continued to suck.

Lee watched them through heavy eyes. He watched Neji's head bobbing up and down on his weeping cock as he thrust his fingers up his ass at the same time, while Gaara slid his tongue up and down the crack of Neji's bottom.

Gaara loved the taste in his mouth, the flavor of Neji spreading through his mouth; he began place open mouthed kisses along the tight entrance of the Hyuuga.

Neji had never felt so completely violated and pleased at the same time. He definitely enjoyed the feeling of Gaara's tongue caressing him, but he didn't like the thought of being on bottom. He thrust his fingers inside of the man beneath him, eliciting a cry from Lee. Feeling satisfaction in the cry, he curled his fingers within the bushy browed male, brushing against a bundle of nerves deep inside.

Lee cried out loudly, unable to contain the pleasurable feelings coursing through his body. Looking down, he eyed the man sucking his cock and then looked into the green eyes of Gaara.

Gaara kept his eyes locked with Lee's dazed ones as he sucked on Neji's hole, eliciting a moan from the man. Lee placed his hands into Neji's hair, running his fingers through the dark brown hair. Biting his lip, he watched as Gaara began rubbing his fingers along the moist entryway. Lee felt Neji flinch at the feeling of a pair of fingers probing at his butt.

Neji didn't want to give in to the man behind him, but it was his job to give the client what they wanted. Unhappily, he obliged, not making a sound of objection.

Lee saw this change in Neji's attitude from the way he had slowed down his sucking. Without hesitation, Neji flipped Lee over onto his belly, pushing his legs apart so that they were placed on either side of his own legs. Lee was confused at first, but conceded to the grip on his hips, pulling them up so that Neji's erect cock was placed at his readied entrance. Thrusting into the tight cavern, Neji began to relax. Lee bit his lip, trying to hold back his tears from the pain.

Once Neji was inside of Lee, Gaara pressed his fingers into the ivory eyed man's compressed hole. Neji gasped at the intrusion. Holding still, they all waited to get used to the encroachment.

Gaara licked his lips in an attempt to hold back his urge to pull back and pound into the man beneath him. Neji sat gasping, both in pain and pleasure; the pleasure of finally enclosing his cock within a tight space, but the pain for Gaara intruding his own engorged member into his ass after a long time of not being uke.

Lee pushed his hips back, signaling that he was ready for him to start moving. Neji stuck his tongue out of the side of his mouth, before pulling back out of Lee and into Gaara, signaling for the pale man to continue as well.

Gaara pulled out of the tight heat and thrust back within him at the same moment that Neji thrust into the other male; all of the men moaned in appreciation at finally fulfilling themselves, before they continued their thrusting and bucking.

Neji was surprised by the forceful thrust that Gaara inflicted on him, mostly because he didn't have to fake stimulation. He could feel Gaara's erection create friction within his asshole, causing pleasurable sensations to run through out his body.

Lee gripped the sheets beneath him, biting his lower lip so hard that he drew blood; he was already close, on the verge of cumming, due to Neji's earlier inflictions.

Gaara continued thrusting into the male in front of him, fully enjoying the moans and groans that he was eliciting; he himself released a few obnoxious noises much to his alarm. Sabaku no Gaara NEVER made a pleasurable sound in his life, but found that it was hard to resist at the moment.

All three men fucked; Neji's hard cock was mercilessly pushing in and out of the bushy browed man's warmth, hitting the tender bundle of nerves deep within, while Gaara thrust his dick into Neji so hard it made him shudder and cry out.

Lee writhed and cried, trying to reach his climax by jerking off beneath the two men; the more he pumped his cock, the closer he got to reach his orgasm.

Neji felt like he had never felt before. Never had he been uke and enjoyed it; he spent most of his career faking it, having to jack off extra hard, just to make it believable.

Gaara leaned onto Neji while he thrust into him and began to suck on his back. Neji jumped a little in surprise but continued to thrust into Lee's tight cavern. Gaara resumed his previous actions, shoving his throbbing cock in and out of Neji relentlessly; just as he gave a particularly large thrust, a loud cry came from Lee.

Curiously, Gaara looked down in front of him and saw Lee panting for air. Neji gave one final thrust before spilling his own seed within Lee.

Without warning, the walls of Neji's tight heat clamped down on Gaara's dick, bringing him over the edge, causing him to moan out, spurting his cum into the male beneath him.

Pulling out, Gaara collapsed. One after another, they all fell onto the bed, completely exhausted.

Gaara sat up and looked down, Neji's bottom leaked cum as well as Lee's. Moving downward, Gaara began to lick the milky substance out of Neji's ass, lapping up every last bit of his own cum. He moved over to Lee, pushing his thighs apart. Gaara began to suck up every bit of Neji's seed, savoring the flavor.

Neji and Lee were both elated, trying to catch their breaths, all the while trying to urge away their erections; Gaara continued lapping up the remnants of cum off of their bodies.

"What are you? A machine?" Lee asked as Gaara began sucking on his neck and rubbing Neji's chest.

"No, just really horny." The redhead explained breathily, now having given the two men erections once again.

"Well, you are going to have to wait until we've calmed down a bit." Neji informed breathlessly.

Gaara paid no heed to the two males and continued sucking and biting his way down their bodies, enjoying the moans that were being released from the two.

Neji bucked his hips upward when Gaara began sucking on the head of his erect cock.

Lee moved so that he was lying underneath Gaara, his face right in between the tight thighs of the red head. Reaching his hands up, he gripped the pale hips and forced them into his face, taking the erection into his mouth.

Gaara moaned loudly onto Neji's cock, inflicting a stream of pleasure to course through their bodies. Lee sucked hard on the rigid organ within his mouth, hands kneading the tight flesh of the man's ass.

Neji panted heavily, unable to comprehend his situation. Propping himself up, he looked down to see Gaara bobbing his head up and down in his lap, while rhythmically pumping his hips in and out of Lee's skillful mouth. Neji looked around the room to find an electronic vibrator that just happened to appear on the nightstand beside the bed. Reaching for it, he gripped the device and sized it up.

'_This thing is huge!' _He thought to himself, staring incredulously at the vibrator. Looking down at the head in his lap, he saw curious eyes watching him as he sucked on his cock.

Slowly, Gaara lifted his head, smoothly allowing the cock out of his mouth. Neji winced in dismay, but grabbed the vibrator and moved to the other end of the line. Gaara licked his lips as he watched Neji's ass disappear. Making his way down to Lee, Neji saw his legs up and spread to the farthest degree, his hips thrusting up, trying to hump the air so he could relieve his aching cock.

Neji looked for something slick so he could ease the object up Lee's ass as painless as possible. Looking down, he saw precum leaking from his weeping dick. Slowly, he swiped it off of the head, stimulating delight to pang his body.

Wiping the substance onto the device, Neji readied it at Lee's puckered entrance. Lee jumped in surprise, but once he felt the mysterious object begin to enter him, he released a moan onto the dick within his mouth, causing Gaara to buck his hips into the warm mouth.

Lee wanted the object deep inside of him; he needed his release soon. Neji pushed the device into the tight hole in one large shove, eliciting another high pitched moan. Clicking the on switch, Neji moved away to leave back to his place in front of Gaara.

Lee's eyes widened in awareness at what was inside of him, the stimulation making him suck harder on the organ within his mouth. Neji sat back in his place and looked at Gaara pleadingly. Gaara smirked as he began to lick up the sides of the erect cock, torturing the man with pleasure. Neji thrust his hips up trying to urge Gaara to continue his earlier ministration; Gaara took heed and engulfed him within his mouth, moaning on it loudly as Lee swallowed in his throat, causing the walls to close tightly on his hard erection.

The vibrations running through out Lee's body were excruciatingly pleasant; Lee's grip on the ass cheeks in his hands hand gotten out of hand. His knuckles were white and his actions were bringing Gaara that much closer to coming. Then with one final hard suck, Gaara came, his seed pouring into Lee's mouth. Lee swallowed it all, trying not to let any go out the side of his mouth.

When Gaara came, he wanted to scream out in joy, but settled for pressing his tongue hard into the slit of Neji's erection, eliciting a scream as he came hard into the warmth that was Gaara's mouth.

Gaara slowly released the now flaccid cock from within his mouth. Licking his lips, he pulled away from the male; lifting himself up, he removed his own cock from within Lee's mouth.

Neji panted for air, trying to capture as much as possible. Looking down, he watched as Lee reached his free hands down to the device, adding pressure so that it pressed against his prostate, stimulating him to the brink of insanity.

Neji and Gaara moved down to the writhing male and pushed his hands away before they began their work. Neji pressed the vibrating machine into the tight ass, not allowing it to be removed, while Gaara knelt down to lick the soft spot surrounding the erection.

Lee felt lost he couldn't tell them no, and he couldn't push them away; it all felt so good. He couldn't simply lie still while they tortured him relentlessly.

Gaara blew on the weeping tip, watching intently as pre cum leaked out and slid down the side. The erect organ trembled in anticipation, wanting to be engulfed in a warm heat.

Neji held the vibrator in place and leaned in to lick the tight sac that lay beneath the erect cock. Lee cried out, bucking his hips up into the air, Gaara took the erection into his mouth whole, giving a hard suck to the swollen organ. Lee felt at a loss of sound; he couldn't make a move.

Neji pulled and shoved the vibrator in and out of his ass, while licking his ball sac as Gaara sucked his cock. Neji felt satisfied with the small whimpers being elicited from the male; he was completely sated and wanted to be sure that his partner was satisfied as well.

Lee bucked and thrust his hips, trying to reach his climax; the two pushed his hips down and held them there, not allowing him to move. Lee reached his hands down and ran one through each of their hair, massaging the scalp, trying to calm his nerves.

Neji pushed the dildo into Lee's tight ass one more time, before causing Lee to cum, his sperm shooting into Gaara's mouth. Gaara swallowed it all, trying not to let a drop out of his mouth, but failed miserably when a small amount leaked down his chin. Neji leaned forward and licked it off of his smooth chin.

Lee waited for Neji to remove the device within him, before leaning up to kiss them both on the lips.

"I am…so exhausted." Lee panted, throwing his body back down on the bed.

Neji nodded in agreement, before lying down next to him on the bed. Gaara looked from one to the other to see if they were joking... They weren't.

"You can't be tired; we just got started." He complained.

"Relax, Gaara, we have all night. We deserve a break, so come lie down." Neji replied, parting away from Lee. The two males made room for Gaara to lie next to them.

They patted the spot, encouraging Gaara to move in between them. Placing his arms out on either side of him, Gaara waited for them to place their head in the crook of his arms. Hugging him, they cuddled their naked bodies against his, allowing sleep to swallow them.

Gaara watched as the two drifted to sleep and frowned slightly. He just hoped they'd be ready for when their break was over. Grinning to himself, Gaara closed his eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep, not giving a care to the world.

**End**

**XXX**

**Well I hope you enjoyed my new installment to Peep Show, I know I did. -wink, wink- Well, please read and review to tell me what you thought of my first threesome. If you didn't like it, then suck a fat lemon with extra tangy flavor!! JK; well, do tune in for the next oneshot, it will be a special pairing one of my personal favorites.**

**-HitomiPMS-11**

_Beta'd by UKELICIOUS_


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3**

**Summary: Kakashi is in need of his own release, and who else to help him then his favorite little dolphin dancer/prostitute. **

**Well here is my update on Peep Show and I really hope you all enjoy the KakaIru, Reviews are appreciated and Warnings are now being passed out by my minions with a complimentary tissue.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor do I have my very own Peep Show for gays and lesbians...but wouldn't the world be such a better place if I did???**

**XOXO**

"Ah, Kakashi nice to see you again, and what'll we be having tonight?" Tsunade inquired loudly

"Again?!" the fellow men asked incredulously

"I'll have the usual, as usual." he replied paying no mind to the gawking boys behind him.

"All right, well, do you wish to get down to business or would you like to watch in the peep room for a while?"she asked him, still quite loudly

"I think I might enjoy watching for a while, and don't let him know who it is, I'd like to watch the look on his face when he realizes it's me." Kakashi added with a snicker

"All right, Kakashi you know the way down by now, don't you? This way I can help my other customers and not have to worry about you." she asked him

"I'll be fine, don't worry about me." Kakashi stated before walking down the dimly black lit hallway

Listening carefully, he heard screams and moans coming from the rooms around him as well as music blaring from the peep rooms. Grinning to himself, he made his way to the same room he always used and walked in. Taking a seat, he placed his card in the slot and awaited the flip of the screen. Once up Kakasi got a great view of firm ass cheeks showing through mesh pants. Slowly, he raked his eyes over the turned tan body before him, taking in the loose brown hair hanging around the broad toned shoulders.

Once the music started Iruka counted off on his steps..._5,6,7,8..._and then he started his dance, bending to the ground, touching his toes, he began to sway his hips to the music. Closing his eyes, he slid his hands up his legs as he straightened his body. His hands glided up his legs to his thighs, placing his palms on his ass he continued his movements, listening only to the music. Turning to face the large window, he showed off the front of his mesh pants, allowing whoever it was on the other side of it to see what he was getting for the evening.

Taking a breath, Kakashi could feel his heartbeat racing, beating hard against his ribcage. He couldn't keep his eyes off of the thick male organ peeking from the holes of the pants.

"Kakashi...it's you." Iruka stopped his dancing, ripping Kakashi's attention upward

"Ye..yes, it is me." Kakashi stuttered at first but quickly regained his composure "Were you expecting someone else?" he asked

"No, not at all, but I was not informed that it was you, otherwise I would have picked another outfit." he replied, soon remembering his dance and quickly jumping into rhythm.

"Hmm, something is different about you, Iruka, usually you argue with me nonstop until I finally give in and take you to the bed where I tease your body into a quivering mass and follow up with a pleasure filled fuck." he countered.

Iruka was at a loss for words; all he could sum out of his mouth were a few stuttered words and a blush to rise to his cheeks. Ceasing his dance, Iruka crossed his arms defiantly and glared at the grinning man before him.

"Well..y-you..fuck." he sighed exasperatedly

"Yes, I will do the fucking tonight, you needn't worry. Now, please, continue dancing because from what I can hear it's ending soon." he responded confidently

Iruka stared disbelievingly at the white haired man on the other side of the window, taking a deep breath he pushed away any and all anger to the back of his mind, to be released later on in the night. Closing his eyes, Iruka continued his dance, shaking and shimmying to the beat of the song, once the song was over Iruka was panting for air.

"Well, if this isn't a familiar scene, you gasping for air before me." Kakashi commented.

"Kakashi, quit being an asshole to my dancer." Tsunade commented as she opened the door to the room

Kakashi snickered as a response, standing from his seat. Kakashi handed her his second credit card, and awaited her response.

"Ha ha, come, Kakashi. I'll show you to the room and Iruka will follow shortly...you sure do have a way with words, don't you?" she laughed as she started leading him off toward the room he was going to use.

Iruka was left in the peep room to fume alone, soon enough following Tsunade's lead to the room, one he often used when he had clients, that Kakashi was in. Making his way into the room, Iruka caught the familiar scent of the white haired man. Looking around the room, he spotted him standing by the bedside table, fixing the lamp there.

"What are you doing to the lamp?" Iruka asked once they were alone

"Making it brighter, I like to see your face when I make you come." Kakashi said not taking his eyes away from his work then something caught his eyes, "What's this?"

Kakashi asked as he bent down to pick up a condom, evidently used. Making a face, Kakashi dangled it from his finger. Looking up, he saw Iruka's shocked face. Iruka stalked towards him and snatched it away before turning and throwing it in the trash can.

"Don't you know what a condom looks like?" he asked as he blushed furiously, "Did you honestly think you were my only client?"

"No, I didn't...but I just never thought about it." he replied

"Well I do have one other client, but that's none of your business." Iruka informed

"Who?" the white haired man asked

Instead of answering, Iruka walked a couple steps away before pushing his pants to the floor, baring a full tanned ass to the inquisitive man. Climbing into the center of the bed, he knelt on all fours.

"Do you want to talk all night, or do you want to fuck me?" Iruka asked impatiently

"God knows how much I ache to thrust inside of you, but I am truly curious. Who is your other customer? Do I know him?" he persisted while he removed his clothing, tossing them without a care

"You're not going to get it out of me, I abide by the laws of confidentiality. Now, come here and fuck my brains out. I need to be fucked now and then, if you know what I mean." Iruka insisted raising one leg seductively as he lay on his back

"You mean to say that when you're with me, getting fucked is your end of the stick, but with this other client, you're the fucker. Wow, now I'm really curious." Kakashi grinned separating the thighs of his partner and lathering his fingers

"Oh, quit being a jealous lout and do what you do best." the tanned man enthused, thrusting his hips upward

Groaning loudly, the silver haired lout thrust his slicked fingers into the tight hole, eliciting a cry of bitter pleasure from the scarred man beneath him.

"Now Iruka, do you like this feeling you get with me better than with that other guy, who can't hack being seme when it's obvious that you belong on bottom?" Kakashi asked as his twisted his fingers inside of the brunette.

"Uh, you are such a macho man. Always in need of an ego boost." Iruka complained weakly.

"Well, it doesn't hurt to insult this guy, and enjoy yourself with me." Kakashi replied.

"Shut up and screw my brains into mush. Now!" Iruka complained, removing the fingers within his ass and grabbing the lather to spread over the erection Kakashi was keeping from him.

Kakashi lost his will to reply when Iruka fumbled with his balls while spreading the lube on his thick manhood.

"Now just because I am submissive with you does not mean that I don't enjoy being on top once in a while, and Gai is a very nice man." Iruka concluded before regretting what had been released from his mouth

"Gai? My co-worker Gai? Oh, this is rich." the silver haired man grinned.

"No, there have to be at least a hundred Gais' in the district. There's no possible way for us to be talking about the same Gai." Iruka concluded

Pushing Kakashi onto his back, Iruka straddled the man's lap and began to lower himself onto the erect penis. Moaning loudly, Iruka tuned out all words coming out of the annoying lout's mouth, no matter how slurred with passion they were. He continued riding the man beneath him, staring intently at his face.

"Oh, god Iruka, you feel so good." the silver haired man moaned beneath him.

Gaining control of his whirling emotions, Kakashi threw Iruka on all fours and began thrusting harshly into the man's ass. Iruka, cried out for more, reveling in the feel of being dominated.

"Do you like this Iruka? Do you prefer being fucked by me over fucking a pussy like Gai?" Kakashi asked

"Yes, oh god, fuck me harder, Kakashi!" Iruka begged, burying his face in the bed, aching to reach his climax

"Tell me I'm better than Gai could ever be, that he is a pussy compared to my greatness." the lout demanded.

"You're such an arrogant asshole." Iruka said, his voice slightly muffled by the cushions.

"Say it Iruka, with balls." Kakashi countered, reaching between Iruka's thighs to grasp his straining balls eliciting a yelp from the brunette

"Gai is such a big pussy, and you're the best lover I have ever had!" Iruka screamed as he came, semen spraying onto the bed.

"Oh, yes!" Kakashi yelled with victory as he came, semen spilling into the tight hole of the collapsed man beneath him.

"You're such an arrogant asshole, only out to have your ego boosted up a notch." Iruka sighed as he sprawled on the bed.

"Yeah, well, it has always been a competition between the two of us, and if we have to share you, then I might as well be the better lover." the arrogant ass said

Getting up, he began to dress. Looking down to Iruka's sated body splayed out on the big bed, he smiled.

"Goodnight sexy. I'll see you when I see you. Don't wait up." he said, leaning down over the beautifully tanned man and giving him a sweet kiss on the lips, before turning and walking out of the room

"What a rakish asshole." Iruka commented, smile plastered on his face, "But he can sure fuck the skin off a guy."

Kakashi made his way out to the main lobby, nodded his greetings to the remaining men and walked out of the building. '_Great night tonight.' _He sighed in contentment, knowing it was time to go home and sleep.

**XOXO**

**Well I hope you enjoyed this installment of Peep Show. Kakashi was a little cold hearted but it was what seemed to fit with the situation.**

_--Beta'd by UKELICIOUS--_


End file.
